Персия
Пе́рсия — использовавшееся в западных странах до 1935 г. название Ирана. В истории термин Персия также используется применительно к Персидским империям Ахеменидов (VI - IV века до н. э.) и Сасанидов (III - VII века н. э.). Название происходит от области «Парсуаш» (древне-греч. «Персида», ныне Фарс) на берегу Персидского залива, где жили племена, создавшие империю Ахеменидов. Этноним персы также применяется к носителям новоперсидского языка, или фарси, для отличия их от других жителей Ирана, часть из которых также говорит на языках иранской группы (курды, белуджи и т. д.) и таким образом с не меньшим, чем персы, правом может быть названа этническими «иранцами». Персы как религиозное меньшинство Индийского субконтинента В современных Индии, Пакистане и Шри-Ланке под персами (их также называют фарcи, парси) понимают членов очень самобытного и довольно обособленного религиозного меньшинства, исповедующего зороастризм. Это потомки бежавших от исламских завоеваний древних зороастрийцев. См. Зороастрийцы в Индии. Ссылки * История Ирана Персия (Брокгауз и Ефрон) Персия ' По урегулировании границ с Афганистаном в Сеистане, в 1902 г., поверхность П. считается в 1645000 кв. км. Жителей (1902) - 9500000, из них собственно персов - 5200000, кочевников (арабов, курдов, тюркских племен) - до 2500000, остальные армяне, евреи (35000) и др. Наиболее значительные города: Тегеран (250 тыс. жит.), Тавриз (180 т.), Испагань (80 т.). Внешняя ''торговля в 1903 - 4 г. оценивалась: по привозу в 7 млн. фн. ст., по вывозу - 4,6 млн. фн. ст. Торговля П. ведется главным образом с Россией (по привозу - около 40 %, по вывозу - 46 %) и с Англией (32 % и 8 %); из России ввозится главным образом сахар и мануфакт. тов., из Англии - мануфактура и чай; вывозятся в Россию главным образом шелк, фрукты, рис, в Англию - жемчуг, фрукты, опиум. Жел. дор. в П. всего 54 км., телеграфн. линий - 9637 км. Войско в мирное время - 24500 чел., в военное - до 105500; военных судов 2, с 5 орудиями. Госуд. бюджет исчислен в 1903 - 1904 г. в 1327000 фн. ст.; госуд. долг 3,4 млн. фн. ст. В настоящее время, под влиянием политических событий в России, возникло движение конституционного направления. '' История.'' Новый шах Музаффер-эд-Дин-Мирза, вступивший на престол после убиения его отца Насреддина (1 мая 1896 г.), стремился к тому, чтобы по возможности приблизить П. к типу европейских государств. В апреле 1901 г. была проведена реформа таможенной системы: внутренние таможенные пошлины и дорожные пошлины отменены; наоборот, таможенные пошлины, вывозные и ввозные на границе П., по большей части, возвышены и приведены в систему; мера эта принята шахом самостоятельно, не под давлением Англии, которая до тех пор сильно влияла на персидскую экономическую политику, а помимо нее и даже вопреки ей. Это оказалось возможным благодаря тому, что Англия была занята южноафриканской войной, подорвавшей ее престиж в Азии и доставившей там временное торжество России, влияние которой в П. с этого времени становится преобладающим. Реформа таможенной системы не могла принести стране значительных финансовых выгод, так как еще в 1900 г. П. вынуждена была (при содействии России) заключить заем под залог ее таможенных пошлин. В 19 0 2 г. Англия добилась от П. проведения через нее английского телеграфа, соединенного с индийскими линиями, а в 1903 г. - выгодного для нее торгового договора. В 1903 г. Россия и Англия заключили договор, по которому они признают и гарантируют неприкосновенность П. Русско-японская война 1904 - 05 гг. вновь дала в П. перевес Англии; постройка железных дорог в П., начатая во время бурской войны с русской помощью, приостановилась. См. Feuvrier, "Trois ans à la cour de Perses" (П., 1899); Kanishu, "About Persia and its people" (Рок-Эйланд, 1899); Lorini, "La P. economica contemporanea" (Рим, 1899); Ed. Meyer, "Gesch. d. Altertums. Bd. V. Das Perserreich und die Griechen" (Штутг., 1901); Ломницкий, " П. и персы " (СПб., 1902); W. Schultz, "Zustände im heutigen Persien" (Лпц., 1903). '' В. В'' ''- в. '' Персия (география и статистика) 1) Географическое положение и границы. Пространство. П. занимает западную часть Иранской возвышенности и находится между 25° и 39°30' северной широты и 44° и 63° восточной долготы (от Гринвича), т. е. в северном умеренном поясе. Поверхность П. - около 1645000 кв. км. Граница П. с запада (Турция) и с востока (Афганистан и состоящий под английским протекторатом Белуджистан) сухопутная, с юга - сплошь морская (Индийский океан, Ормузский пролив, Персидский залив). Северную границу П. составляют русские владения (Закавказский край и Закаспийская область) и Каспийское море. Географическим положением П. почти в центре Старого Света и притом на пути из Западной Азии и от берегов Средиземного моря в Южную, Восточную и Северную Азию, к берегам Тихого океана, а с другой стороны, на пути от Черного и Каспийского морей к Индийскому океану обусловливается громадное значение этой страны в торговом и в политическом отношении. Для России имеет особую важность еще и то обстоятельство, что П. совместно с Россией как бы перехватывают всю толщу Старого Света между Ледовитым и Индийским океанами, и вся сухопутная торговля между двумя образующимися таким образом частями Старого Света должна идти транзитом через Россию или П. 2) Устройство поверхности. П. - возвышенная страна, пересеченная цепями высоких гор, преимущественно известковых и меловых, и окаймленная ими с севера, запада и юга. Эти цепи простираются большей частью с северо-запада на юго-восток и почти параллельны между собой на северо-западе страны. Слои пород, составляющие горные цепи, простираются также преимущественно с северо-запада на юго-восток, и даже в случаях уклонения линии гребня от этого направления пласты обыкновенно сохраняют вышеуказанное простирание. Средняя высота нагорий внутренней П. доходит на западе до 4000 футов, тогда как на востоке она обыкновенно не превышает 200 0 футов над уровнем моря. Поверхность внутренней П. представляет складчатое строение. Она состоит из ряда горных цепей, поднятых боковым давлением и отличающихся разнообразным нарушением нормального напластования. Промежутки между этими цепями значительно выровнены атмосферным разрушением и отложением осыпей и представляют собой большей частью широкие, почти горизонтальные котловины. Крупные осыпи скапливаются на склонах гор, ниже располагаются мелкие землистые осыпи, перемешанные с остроугольными валунами, в середине котловин находится иногда лёсс - чаще, впрочем, эта часть котловины покрыта летучими песками и имеет характер настоящей пустыни. Эти наносные образования во многих местах до того мощны, что горы представляются совершенно зарытыми в свои осыпи. Результатом этого выветривания является некоторое сглаживание поверхности внутренней П., которая, таким образом, производит впечатление плоской возвышенности: горные цепи теряют резкие очертания, становятся ниже, а промежуточные углубления заполняются осыпями с соседних гор. Реки внутренней П., за самыми редкими исключениями, не в состоянии прорвать окружающие ее высокие цепи, вследствие чего большая часть внутренней П. лишена внешнего стока вод и распадается на ряд внутренних бассейнов. При большой сухости климата вода, направляющаяся с высот в низменности, быстро испаряется, отлагая ту соль, которую она содержала в растворе. Вследствие этого каждый внутренний бассейн представляет в месте наибольшего углубления солончак, а в самой значительной впадине на востоке внутренней П. образовалась большая солончаковая пустыня, Дешт-и-Кевир. Местами, где вода скапливается в большем количестве, в наиболее углубленной части солончака образуется соленое озеро, в сырое время года (зимой и в начале весны) богатое водой, но затем вследствие сильного испарения обращается в болото, а летом в сухую поверхность, покрытую белоснежным соляным покровом. Северо-восточную границу П. составляет Туркмено-Хорасанская система, состоящая из ряда параллельных цепей, связанных между собой и простирающихся главным образом с юго-востока на северо-запад. Их продолжением на востоке можно считать Паропамизские горы, на западе Большие и Малые Балханские (в нашей Закаспийской области; см.) горы, затем подводную возвышенность, пересекающую Каспийское море между Красноводском и Баку, и, наконец, Кавказские горы. Широкая долина, которая в юго-восточной части орошается Кешеф-рудом, притоком Теджена, а в северо-западной Атреком, впадающим в Каспийское море, отделяет эту горную систему от Нишапурской горной системы. Горы этой системы простираются также с юго-востока на северо-запад под разными названиями (Биналуд, Ала-Даг). К юго-востоку от Мешхеда эта система продолжается в пределы Афганистана, сливаясь там с отрогами Гиндукуша, затем на западе, на меридиане Буджнурда (57° вост. долг.) она отклоняется к юго-западу и соединяется с Эльбурсом, с которым она тесно связана орографически и геологически. Разные горные цепи, имеющие связь с упомянутой системой, заполняют пространство на юге от нее до пустынь внутренней П. Чем далее на юг, тем более эти цепи принимают характер гор внутренней П., зарытых в свои осыпи. Туркмено-Хорасанская и Нишапурская системы наиболее возвышаются в средних своих частях (от 7000 до 11000 футов). Приближаясь к юго-востоку, они понижаются до 3000 футов и ниже. Горная система Эльбурса тоже представляет собой ряд параллельных цепей, которые на восток от 52° восточной долготы тянутся преимущественно с северо-востока на юго-запад, а в западной части Эльбурса с юго-востока на северо-запад. Хребты эти между собой связаны перемычками. Высшие цепи Эльбурса вздымаются до 14000 футов, а главная вершина его, Демавенд, до 18600 футов. Демавенд потухший вулкан, проявляющий, однако, сольфатарообразную деятельность (выделение горячих паров, обилие горячих источников и т. д.). Западная часть Эльбурса, на запад от реки Сефид-Руда, носит название Талышских гор. Горы, составляющие северную окраину П., представляют значительные препятствия для сообщений, особенно Туркмено-Хорасанские горы. Только на крайнем востоке долина Теджена и его притока Кешеф-руда представляет удобный доступ в П. Эльбурс несколько доступнее, так как он прорезается многочисленными реками, которые обыкновенно в верховьях текут в продольных долинах и затем прорываются к морю поперечными долинами; впрочем, эти поперечные долины, представляющие собой тесные дикие ущелья, не могут служить удобным доступом внутрь страны. Из всех рек, впадающих в Каспийское море, один только Сефид-руд берет начало на южном склоне гор и прорывает всю систему Эльбурса; прочие долины (Талара, Гераса и пр.) замыкаются с юга высокими перевалами. Талышские горы соединяются на западе с возвышенностями Азербейджана. Из этих возвышенностей самая значительная Кара-Даг, простирающаяся на юг от Аракса и связывающая Талыш с возвышенностями Армении и Закавказья. Одна из цепей Кара-Дага оканчивается на востоке возвышенностью Савалан (15792 фута). Эта цепь отделяется долиной реки Аджи-чая, впадающей в озеро Урмию, от другой цепи, которая отправляется от Талыша на запад и оканчивается возвышенностью Сехенд (до 12000 футов). Подобно Демавенду, Сехенд и Савалан представляют собой возвышенности вулканического происхождения, на что указывают как состав горных пород, так и обилие теплых источников и т. д. С запада-юго-запада и юга П. окаймляется многочисленными параллельными цепями гор, простирающихся преимущественно с северо-запада на юго-восток. В юго-восточной П. это направление изменяется и цепи простираются с запада на восток. Между этими цепями тянутся длинные, хорошо орошенные долины, обыкновенно возвышающиеся до 5000-6000 футов, которые вмещают в себе большую часть населения западной и южной П. Всю систему обыкновенно называют Загросской. Загрос представляет для сообщений еще большее препятствие, чем Эльбурс. Число параллельных цепей здесь больше, и высота их значительнее. Некоторые горные кряжи (Кухи-Динау, Зерд-Кух) вздымаются до 17000 футов. Эти горные цепи оставляют между собой в некоторых местах промежутки, представляющие удобное сообщение между двумя параллельными долинами. Эти промежутки, однако, настолько редки, сами кряжи настолько растянуты, что обходящие их пути являются слишком кружными. Поэтому при нынешней вьючной перевозке грузов пути, пересекающие горные цепи посредством перевалов (годаров и котелов) или ущелий (тангов), пользуются предпочтением. В геологическом смысле П. представляет систему складок, отчасти замаскированных продуктами разрушения слагающих их пород. Внутренняя П. имеет характер равнины, из которой поднимаются лишь гребни цепей, зарытых в свои осыпи. Горы Загроса обладают кристаллическим центральным поясом, который тянется от западного берега озера Урмии мимо гор Хамадана (гора Альвенд) на юг от гор Кермана. В системе Эльбурса такого сплошного кристаллического пояса нет; лишь по северному склону Эльбурса можно проследить незначительный, в средней части системы совершенно прерывающийся, пояс древнекристаллических пород. Остатки такого же пояса наблюдаются и в полосе Нишапурских гор между Нишапуром и Мегохедом. Горы на юг от Нишапурской системы тоже сложены по преимуществу из кристаллических пород. Кроме кристаллических пород, в Эльбурсе распространены преимущественно палеозойские известняки (девонской и каменноугольной формации), юрские угленосные песчаники и соленосные миоценовые отложения. Триасовые известняки, меловые осадки и нуммулитовые (эоценовые) известняки и эоценовые красные конгломераты встречаются реже. Довольно сходный состав имеют и горы Нишапурской системы, тогда как Туркмено-Хорасанские горы сложены преимущественно из известняков и песчаников меловой и третичной систем. В Загросе наиболее распространены известняки гиппуритовые (принадлежащие к меловой формации) и нуммулитовые (эоценовые). Наконец, внутренняя П. покрыта позднейшими третичными и четвертичными образованиями. В заключение упомянем о большом распространении в П. вулканических пород, трахитов, андезитов и базальтов, преимущественно третичной эпохи, а также угасших вулканов новейшего времени, находящихся отчасти в периоде сольфатарной деятельности, каковы Демавенд на севере, Сехенд и Савалан на северо-западе, Хазар-Кух (близ Кермана) и другие на юго-востоке. 3) Климат. В настоящее время еще нельзя дать законченного описания климата: систематические наблюдения до сих пор производились главным образом в Тегеране и Бушире. Господствующие ветра северо-западные и юго-восточные. Ветра, дующие со стороны прилежащих морей, приносят влажный воздух. По мере подъема на горные склоны Загроса и Элбурса воздух охлаждается и освобождается от принесенных паров в форме атмосферных осадков. Спускаясь в котловину внутренней П., воздух снова согревается, причем относительная влажность его уменьшается. Таким образом, наибольшее количество атмосферных осадков достается на долю прибрежной полосы и ближайших к берегу горных цепей; чем дальше от берега, тем горы обнаженнее и бесплоднее; внутренняя котловина представляет почти сплошную пустыню. Количество атмосферных осадков, за исключением прибрежья Каспийского моря и Персидского залива, вероятно, не превышает 250 мм, в большей части П. - даже 125 мм. На берегу Персидского залива, в Бушире, оно доходит до 350 мм. Но осадки на склонах Эльбурса и Талыша к Каспийскому морю, вероятно, доходят до 1300 мм и более. По временам года осадки распределяются весьма неравномерно: наибольшая часть их выпадает зимой в форме снега (в горах), поздней осенью изредка выпадает дождь, весной бывает несколько ливней, летом дождя не бывает, за исключением северных склонов Эльбурса и побережья Каспийского моря. Для сельского хозяйства П. весьма важно, что осадки выпадают большей частью зимой и скапливаются на высоких горах в виде снежных масс, которые летом постепенно стаивают и питают каналы, служащие для искусственного орошения. С другой стороны, значительные массы снега, выпадающие в горах в зимнее время, затрудняют сообщение в течение целых месяцев. Внутренняя П., отделенная от соседних морей целыми системами высоких горных цепей, имеет вполне континентальный климат, отличающийся незначительностью осадков, поражающей сухостью атмосферы и огромными колебаниями температуры, как годичными, так и суточными. В феврале температура во внутренней П. падает до -25° Ц, в июле она поднимается до 50°, а температура почвы до 70°. Суточные колебания температуры в жаркое время года также весьма значительны. Случается, что перед восходом солнца температура не превышает 10° Ц, а после полудня доходит до 40°. В течение всего летнего времени температура днем так высока, что караваны двигаются ночью. Оба прибрежья П. представляют резкий контраст в климатическом отношении. Прибрежье Каспийского моря отличается обилием осадков и влажной атмосферой, способствующей богатству растительности, и прекрасно орошается множеством потоков, сбегающих с гор Эльбурса и Талыша. С другой стороны прибрежье Индийского океана и Персидского залива под влиянием соседней огромной Аравийской пустыни отличается климатом знойным и сухим. 4) Орошение. ''Вследствие незначительности атмосферных осадков в П. орошение весьма скудно. При этом большая часть страны принадлежит к внутренним бассейнам. Поэтому персидские реки не имеют торгового значения, тем более, что они вообще мало пригодны для судоходства из-за мелководья и быстрого, порожистого течения. Переправа через горные реки при отсутствии мостов весьма затруднительна и опасна. Таков характер большей части рек юго-западной П. В Персидский залив, кроме небольших рек Мунда, Джераки и др., впадает Карун (см.), единственная судоходная река П. Для обхода порогов Каруна близ Ахваза устроена конно-железная дорога. Притоки Тигра, Диала и Керха (Сеймерре) потому лишь имеют значение, что их долины представляют удобные доступы в П. со стороны Месопотамской низменности. Из рек Каспийского бассейна Аракс, впадающий в Куру, и Атрек являются пограничными с Россией. В Каспийское же море впадает Сефид-руд, образуемый соединением Кызыл-узеня и Шах-руда и прорезающий всю систему Эльбурса. В озеро Урмию впадает река Аджи-чай, долина которой представляет природный путь от Тавриза к Каспийскому морю. Реки внутренней П. в верховьях своих отличаются крутым падением и каменистым руслом; еще до выхода их в равнину начинаются отводные каналы для орошения склонов гор. Далее, в равнинах, вода отводится уже более значительными каналами, река становится все маловоднее, течение ее замедляется, и наконец она впадает в соленое озеро или теряется в болотах. Из рек внутренней П. мы назовем Кереч ' ' с его притоком Абхар-рудом и Карасу ' ' с притоком Кум-рудом. Все эти реки текут с запада по направлению к большой солончаковой пустыне Дешт-и-Кевир. Карасу в настоящее время впадает в озеро, образовавшееся в восьмидесятых годах между Кумом и Тегераном. В озеро Нирис (близ Шираза) впадает Кур, принимающий Польвар. Кешеф-руд по слиянии с Гери-рудом образует реку Теджен. Не имея прямого торгового значения, персидские реки способствуют торговому движению косвенно тем, что долины их представляют лучшие природные пути в этой стране, наполненной неприступными горами и бесплодными пустынями и потому очень бедной удобными путями. С другой стороны, эти реки оказывают существенные услуги сельскому хозяйству; вода их при помощи бесчисленных отводных каналов расходуется на искусственное орошение полей. Еще большую роль, чем надземные водопроводы (арыки), играют подземные (кенаты или керизы), проведение которых требует большого труда и искусства. КАРТА ПЕРСИИ. 5) ''Флора и фауна. Растительность П. весьма разнообразна. Знойное прибрежье Персидского залива (Гермсир) характеризуется произрастанием финиковой пальмы, имеющей огромное значение для местного населения. Далее к северо-востоку в стране проходов (Тангсир) долины, заключающиеся между горными цепями Загроса, покрыты пастбищами, которые отчасти уступили место возделанным полям и фруктовым садам. Склоны гор покрыты лесами и рощами. По мере удаления от Персидского залива растительность становится скуднее, а на внутреннем северо-восточном склоне Загроса местность принимает степной характер, который постепенно переходит в пустынный. Здесь растительность ограничивается редкими экземплярами саксаула и других солончаковых растений. Южный склон Эльбурса снова имеет степной характер, а северный его склон, обильно орошенный, отличается замечательным богатством растительности, особенно древесной. Здесь мы встречаем дуб, ясень, вяз, граб, бук и т. д. Еще богаче растительность каспийского прибрежья, где кроме названных деревьев появляется еще липа, клен, тополь, каштан, тутовое дерево при большом обилии плодовых деревьев, свойственных Южной и Средней Европе. Здесь же с успехом возделывается рис. Наиболее возвышенные местности в горах Эльбурса, Азербейджана и Курдистана имеют растительность вполне альпийского характера. Фауна внутренней П. вполне соответствует степному и пустынному характеру этой области. Здесь мы встречаем льва, гиену, шакала, дикого осла и газелей; далее ящериц, скорпионов и саранчу. В лесах Мазандерана встречается тигр, в горах Загроса и Эльбурса дикая коза и кабан. Далее в П. встречается медведь, волк, лисица, дикий баран и т. д. Домашние животные так же, как и культурные растения, поименованы ниже, при рассмотрении деятельности населения. 6) Население. Число жителей П. в точности неизвестно, так как переписи здесь не производилось. В 1881 г. Гоутум-Шиндлер, один из лучших знатоков П., определял это число в 7653600 человек. По новейшим сведениям, оно простирается до 9000000. Половину всего населения составляют сельские оседлые жители, остальная половина поровну распределяется между горожанами и кочевниками. Племенной состав населения очень смешанный. Большинство жителей (60%) - персы или таджики, принадлежащие к иранской отрасли арийской расы и составляющие главную массу оседлого населения. Из многочисленных инородческих племен, отчасти древнейших жителей страны, отчасти позднейших пришельцев, ближайшие по происхождению к персам - луры и курды. Подобно персам, они принадлежат к древнейшим обитателям страны. Луры и курды кочуют в горах западной П. (Курдистана и Луристана). Часть курдов переселена персидским правительством в другие области государства, преимущественно на северо-восточную границу. Живя в неприступных горах, эти воинственные племена почти вполне независимы от персидского правительства. Своими разбойничьими нападениями они причиняют громадный ущерб и стеснение торговым сношениям. Численность курдов Шиндлер определяет в 675000, а луров - в 2340 0 0. Другие авторы насчитывают луров гораздо более, до 800000 человек. К иранским же племенам причисляют и белуджей, кочующих на юго-востоке. Шиндлер насчитывает их только до 20000. Своими постоянными разбоями белуджи составляют истинное бедствие для всей юго-восточной П., вплоть до Йезда. Армян в П. не более 50000; большая их часть живет на крайнем северо-западе страны, в окрестностях города Хоя, и занимается земледелием. Немало армян-купцов и ремесленников рассеяно по разным городам; особенно много их в предместье Испагани, Джульфе, куда персидское правительство насильственно переселило их из древнего города Джульфы на Араксе. Часть армян в окрестностях Испагани перешла в ислам. Прочие представители арийской расы в П. - немногочисленные цыгане, индусы и европейцы разных наций. К семитическим племенам относятся халдеи, исповедующие несторианскую веру и живущие на запад от озера Урмии, и евреи, рассеянные по городам. Халдеев насчитывают до 23000, евреев - до 19000 человек. Главными представителями семитической расы в П. являются арабы (до 260 тысяч), занимающие всю прибрежную полосу на юге и особенно многочисленные в юго-западной провинции Хузистане, которую вследствие этого часто называют Арабистаном. Арабы - большей частью кочевники, склонные к беспорядкам, грабежам и разбоям. Значительная часть населения П. принадлежит к монгольскому племени, а именно к тюрко-татарской его отрасли. Это - как бы осадок грозных нашествий, не раз настигавших П. и погубивших ее духовную и материальную культуру. Тюркские и монгольские завоеватели, покорявшие П. в XI, XIII и XIV столетиях, основывали свои резиденции (Тавриз, Марага, Султание) в северной П. и здесь же отводили своим соплеменникам места для поселения или кочевья. Климат северной П. гораздо более для них благоприятен, чем знойный климат Южной Персии. В настоящее время тюркские племена населяют весь Азербейджан к востоку от Урмии и, кроме того, составляют значительную часть населения во всей Северной П., особенно в прикаспийских областях, Гиляне и Мазандеране. Общее число тюрко-татар в П. можно определить в 1700000 человек, из которых свыше 700000 - кочевники. Хотя тюркские племена численностью значительно уступают персам, но политическое значение их очень велико. Нынешняя династия принадлежит к тюркскому роду Каджаров, члены которого занимают привилегированное и влиятельное положение в стране. Персидская армия пополняется преимущественно тюркскими племенами, более пригодными для военной службы, чем робкие и изнеженные персы. В руках последних находится зато промышленность и торговля, да и уровень образования у них выше. Каджарская династия подчинилась влиянию высшей культуры и приняла персидский язык, персидские нравы и обычаи. Все кочевники П., число которых доходит до 2 млн. человек, называются общим именем илятов (племен) в отличие от оседлого населения. Илятам предоставляется право кочевать без стеснения в пределах определенных территорий. Летом они поднимаются в горы, где находят обильные пастбища и более прохладный климат, зимой спускаются в долины, чтобы укрыться от стужи и вьюг. Летние становища носят название яйлаков, зимние - кишлаков. Иляты пользуются полной автономией, повинуются лишь своим старшинам, освобождены от всяких натуральных повинностей и менее обременены налогами, чем оседлое население. Исповедный состав персидского населения гораздо однороднее, нежели племенной. По Шиндлеру, в П. 90% шиитов, 9% суннитов и последователей прочих магометанских сект и 1% немусульман; по другим сведениям - 70% шиитов, 20% суннитов, 8% магометан-сектантов и 2% немусульман. К числу последних, кроме христиан и евреев, принадлежат парсы, т. е. персы-огнепоклонники, число которых доходит до 8000. Парсы (см.), исповедующие до сих пор древнюю национальную религию Зороастра, терпят всевозможные притеснения со стороны шиитов. Решительный перевес шиитского исповедания придает персидскому государству более сплоченности, чем можно было бы ожидать при пестром этнографическом составе его населения. Кроме того, шиитское исповедание резко отделяет П. от ее суннитских соседей на востоке и западе. Шиитство - национальная персидская форма ислама в противоположность более космополитическому суннитству; шиитский фанатизм как бы заменяет для персов мало развитый у них патриотизм. Шиитские святыни - Мешхед, Кум и Кербела (последняя - в Месопотамии) - ежегодно привлекают тысячи богомольцев из всех частей П. Шиитское духовенство пользуется большим почетом и влиянием. Из магометанских сект особое значение имеют бабиды (см.). Несмотря на неоднократные жестокие преследования, за которые бабиды, в свою очередь, мстили покушениями на жизнь шаха, секта бабидов очень распространена в П. Наименее густо (около 2 человека на кв. км) население на юго-востоке государства, в Керманской провинции, отличающейся особой сухостью климата. В Фарсистане, Хузистане, Ирак-Аджми и Хорасане густота подходит к средней цифре для всей П. (около 5½ жителей на кв. км), в каспийских провинциях (Гиляне и Мазандеране) и в западных (Азербейджане, Ардилане и Луристане) - до 14 и даже до 20 человек на кв. км. Большая густота населения на северо-западе обусловливается большей влажностью климата, которая вызывает более богатую растительность дает возможность заниматься земледелием. В этой же части страны сосредоточена и большая часть значительных городов. В Азербейджане первое место принадлежит Тавризу, имеющему, по новейшим сведениям, до 200 тысяч жителей и окруженному со всех сторон довольно крупными городами (Хой, Урмия, Марага, Ардебиль). На севере, на небольшом расстоянии от Каспийского моря, находятся крупные торговые центры Решт, Барферуш и Астрабад с их пристанями Энзели, Мешедис-сером и Гязом. На южном склоне Эльбурса и его восточного продолжения тянется ряд городов: Казвин, Тегеран (столица П., имеющая до 200 тысяч населения), Шахруд, Нишапур и (в долине Кешеф-руда, на юг от реки) Мешхед. На пути из Тегерана в Багдад расположены Хамадан и Керманшах, между Керманшахом и Тавризом - Сенне. По главному пути из Тегерана на юг, к Персидскому заливу, лежат большие города Кум, Кашан, Испагань, Шираз и Бушир; по дороге, сворачивающей из Кума на юго-запад, - менее значительные города Султан-абад, Буруджирд, Хурем-абад, Дизфуль, Шустер и Махаммера; по дороге, отделяющейся от Кашана на юго-восток, - Йезд, Керман и Бендер-Аббас; наконец, между Керманом и Мешхедом, в южном Хорасане - город Бирджан. 7) Добывающая промышленность. В противоположность древней национальной религии, внушавшей своим последователям уважение к земледелию и ставившей им в обязанность заботу об искусственном орошении и уходе за деревьями, ислам совершенно равнодушно относится к земледельческому труду. Вследствие этого в странах, подпавших его владычеству, леса истреблены, арыки засорены, большая часть пригодных для обработки земель обратилась в выжженную степь. Это благоприятствует кочевому образу жизни, которому способствуют и природные свойства страны. П. изобилует нагорьями в 7000-9000 футов высотой, непригодными для земледелия, но представляющими летом превосходные пастбища; в том же изобилии встречаются низменности, летом совсем выжигаемые солнцем, зимой же покрывающиеся свежей растительностью. Такие местности как бы созданы для зимних и летних становищ кочевников. Из отраслей скотоводства наибольшее значение имеет овцеводство, так как баранина представляет единственную мясную пищу местных жителей. Молодые ягнята доставляют очень ценные смушки; шерсть взрослых овец ценится ниже, потому что отличается грязно-бурым цветом и жесткостью и годится только для выделки грубых материй. Об улучшении породы и способов стрижки овец кочевники нисколько не заботятся. Несмотря на значительное внутреннее потребление, из П. вывозится довольно много живых овец, шерсти и овчин. Овцеводством больше занимаются в Курдистане, Ардилане, Луристане, Кермане и Хорасане. Всюду разводится много коз, дающих хорошее молоко и превосходную шерсть. Более грубая шерсть идет на бечевки и на шатры для кочевников, более нежная - на выделку тонких войлоков и тканей. Из пуха кашмирских коз, которые всего успешнее разводятся в окрестностях Кермана и Мешхеда, изготавливают тонкие персидские шали, в большом количестве идущие в Индию через Бендер-Аббас. Сухой и солоноватый корм, представляемый степными травами, не благоприятствует разведению рогатого скота. Исключение составляют прикаспийские провинции, где разводится много буйволов, так как влажный климат этих провинций не благоприятствует овцеводству. Лошадь занимает в хозяйстве кочевников второстепенное место. Гораздо богаче они ослами и мулами, из которых последние особенно ценятся как вьючные животные. Мулов разводится более всего в южных и средних провинциях, особенно в Фарсистане. Важнейшее вьючное животное для кочевника - двугорбый верблюд, на котором он во время перекочевок перевозит свою семью и все свое имущество. Особенно много верблюдов в юго-восточных провинциях, отличающихся сухим климатом. Кроме двугорбого верблюда встречаются одногорбые (дромадеры), выносливость и быстрота бега которых высоко ценятся в П. В восточных провинциях почтовые гонцы посылаются верхом на дромадерах, которые легко переносят огромные переезды по бесплодным песчаным пустыням. Верблюжья шерсть отличается мягкостью, тонкостью и длиной волоса, почему составляет предмет вывоза в Европу. Оседлое население занимается почти исключительно земледелием и садоводством; скотоводство отступает на задний план, так как персидский земледелец не употребляет удобрения. Огромную роль при обработке земли играет искусственное орошение; только прикаспийские провинции, обильнее орошаемые дождями, не нуждаются в нем. Вследствие необходимости искусственного орошения оседлое население П. скучивается преимущественно в тех частях страны, где это орошение возможно, т. е. по склонам гор или в долинах, заключенных между горными хребтами. Из зерновых хлебов, возделываемых в П., главную роль играет пшеница, преимущественно озимая. Избыток местного производства довольно велик; пшеница могла бы составить важный предмет вывоза, если бы тому не препятствовала неудовлетворительность путей сообщения. Пшеница сеется всего более в северо-западных провинциях и в Хорасане; область возделывания ее восходит до 9000 футов. Рожь дает удовлетворительный урожай только в немногих горных местностях; ячмень служит главным образом кормом для лошадей; овес не сеется вовсе. Рис составляет главную пищу населения. Он разводится везде, где близость рек позволяет затапливать рисовые поля. Культура риса достигает высоты 4000 футов. Более всего его разводится в жарких и влажных прикаспийских провинциях, где культура риса очень развилась вследствие упадка шелководства, вызванного болезнью шелковичных червей. Отсюда вывозится много риса в Россию. В южных провинциях его недостает для местного потребления, и он в значительном количестве ввозится из Индии. Все европейские стручковые растения также возделываются в П. Сахарный тростник в небольшом количестве возделывается в низменностях Мазандерана и Хузистана; но значительная часть потребляемого в П. сахара ввозится из-за границы. Дыни и арбузы разводятся в довольно обширных размерах. Фруктовые деревья разводятся с успехом во всех горных местностях П. и в прикаспийских ее провинциях. Фрукты составляют не только важную составную часть народного продовольствия, но и значительный предмет вывоза. В северной П. разводятся абрикосы, груши, персики, сливы, фисташки, далее на юг айва, апельсины, лимоны и миндаль, еще южнее - гранаты и фиги. На юго-востоке, преимущественно на знойном прибрежье Персидского залива, разводится финиковая пальма. Фрукты вывозятся большей частью в сушеном виде, по преимуществу в Россию. На берегах Сефид-руда существуют обширные оливковые рощи, но до сих пор масло добывается весьма несовершенным способом, так что не употребляется в пищу, а идет преимущественно на изготовление мыла. Виноград отлично родится в П.; культура его возможна до высоты 7500 футов, причем виноградная лоза не требует искусственного орошения и хорошо выносит сухость климата. Так как магометанам запрещено пить вино, то виноград употребляется в пищу в свежем или в сушеном виде или же в виде сиропа. Большая часть винограда идет в виде изюма в соседние страны. Виноделием занимаются только армяне и евреи; центры его - Шираз, Испагань, Казвин и Хамадан. Вина хороши, несмотря на первобытный способ их приготовления. Хлопчатник хорошо растет в П., начиная от морского берега и до высоты 6500 футов над уровнем моря. Его возделывают в значительном количестве по всему северу государства и в окрестностях Испагани, Йезда и Кермана. Хлопок - один из главных предметов вывоза. Возделывание мака для получения опиума очень распространено во всей внутренней П. Вследствие дороговизны и затруднительности перевозки вывоз зернового хлеба из этой части страны представляется убыточным, тогда как опиум в виду большой ценности с избытком окупает издержки производства и перевозки. Опиум служит теперь важным предметом вывоза в Китай и Европу. Чрезмерное развитие культуры мака и соответственное сокращение производства риса и пшеницы подвергают внутреннюю часть П. опасности голода. Табак для кальяна возделывается преимущественно в сухих местностях внутренней П., табак для папирос - на влажной низменности Гиляна. Табак вывозится в Турцию, Египет, Аравию и Закавказье. Из красильных растений имеют значение крап, шафран, индиго и хенна, употребляемая на Востоке для окраски ногтей. Лекарственными растениями П. очень богата. Поделочное дерево встречается только в прикаспийских провинциях и в некоторых горных местностях. В остальных частях страны дерево как строевой материал заменяется глиной, а как топливо - кизяком. Главным средоточием шелководства служат прикаспийские провинции, но оно очень распространено и в Хорасане, Азербейджане и внутренних провинциях. В Гиляне оно с середины 60-х гг. сильно пострадало от болезни шелковичного червя, только с 90-х гг. началось возрождение шелководства вследствие ввоза в П. грены, приготовленной пастеровским способом. Рыбная ловля производится, преимущественно русскими промышленниками, по прибрежью Каспийского моря и в устьях многочисленных рек, особенно Сефид-руда. Ловля жемчуга в Персидском заливе производится на большую сумму ост-индскими купцами, вывозящими жемчуг главным образом в Индию. Горное дело в П. до сих пор развито слабо. Каменный уголь встречается в горах Эльбурса, но мощность угольных пластов незначительна. Металлы добываются в ничтожном количестве. Больше значения имеет извлечение бирюзы из маденских копей; близ Нишапура. 8) Обрабатывающая промышленность. ' ' При существующем низком уровне культуры о фабричной деятельности в П. пока нет и речи, и вся обрабатывающая промышленность имеет характер ремесленного труда. Важнейшая ее отрасль и по количеству, и по качеству произведений - изготовление шерстяных тканей. Особенной славой пользуются ковры и шали. Ковровое производство распространено в Курдистане, Фарсистане, Кермане и Хорасане. Шали выделываются преимущественно в Мешхеде и Кермане. Выделка войлока и фланелевых материй также не лишена значения. Производство шелковых тканей не находится в столь цветущем положении, как прежде; сбыт его произведений все более стесняется европейской конкуренцией. Шелковые материи изготавливаются в Кашане, Испагани и Хорасане. Дешевые бумажные материи изготавливаются преимущественно в Азербейджане. Существует еще производство фаянсовых и бронзовых изделий и кожевенного товара. 9) Торговля. Внутренняя торговля находится в руках туземных купцов; торговое сословие пользуется почетом в стране и менее прочих терпит от вымогательств местных властей. Относительно внешней торговли персидские купцы поставлены в менее благоприятные условия; хотя они платят менее ввозных пошлин, чем иностранцы, но ввезенные ими товары облагаются в каждом персидском городе местными сборами, которым товары иностранных купцов не подлежат. Ввозные и вывозные пошлины составляют для туземцев 2½%, для турецких подданных - 4%, для европейцев - 5% со стоимости товара. На самом деле пошлины нередко исчисляются не по действительной стоимости товара, а по числу вьюков. Таможни сдаются на откуп; каждый откупщик старается привлечь в свою таможню как можно более товаров, что достигается скидкой с таможенных пошлин. Исчисление оборотов внешней торговли, основанное на сумме изысканных пошлин, не может поэтому быть верным. В приблизительных цифрах сумма вывоза в 1893 г. дошла до 29000000 руб., сумма ввоза - до 33000000 руб. Более трети ввоза и более половины вывоза приходится на Россию. Предметами вывоза служат преимущественно пшеница, рис, табак, опиум, хлопок, шелк-сырец, свежие и сушеные фрукты, изюм, красящие вещества, поделочное дерево, москательный товар, шерсть, лошади, овцы, жемчуг, бирюза. Из произведений промышленности вывозятся главным образом шали, ковры и шелковые изделия. Главные предметы ввоза: фабричные изделия (бумажные, металлические, фарфоровые, фаянсовые, стеклянные), осветительные материалы, пищевые продукты (рис, чай, сахар, кофе, пряности), красящие вещества (индиго) и металлы не в деле. По данным русских таможен, привоз из России (не считая привоза из Закаспийской области в Хорасан) простирался в 1893 г. до 11949887 руб., из которых по кавказской границе на 10013766 руб.; через Астрахань - 1824319 руб., через Узун-Ада - 111802 руб. Главные статьи привоза: сахар-рафинад на 4709000 руб., сахарный песок на 1029000 руб., бумажные ткани на 3960000 руб., фаянсовые, фарфоровые и стеклянные изделия на 345000 руб., металлы не в деле на 283000 руб., металлические изделия на 188000 руб. В последнее время русская торговля делает в П. большие успехи; так, привоз сахара из России уже значительно превышает привоз из всех остальных стран. Привоз русских бумажных тканей, который еще в 1890 г. составлял лишь 1/13 всего привоза в П., в 1893 г. составил уже почти 1/3. Вывоз в Россию (не считая вывоза из Хорасана в Закаспийскую область) доходил в 1893 г. до 15390446 руб., в том числе по Кавказской границе на 9870322 руб., через Астрахань - на 4073668 руб., через Узун-Ада - на 1446456 руб. Главнейшие статьи вывоза в Россию: сухие фрукты на 3323000 руб., хлопок на 3240000, рис на 2595000, миндаль и фисташки на 647000, шелковые материи на 577000, рыба на 498000, животные на 408000, шерстяные ковры на 402000, хлеб на 343000, шерсть на 256000, бумажные ткани на 244000 руб. В Хорасан ввезено в 1892 г. из Закаспийской области на сумму до 2900000 руб., в том числе бумажных, шерстяных и шелковых изделий на 1480000 руб. и сахара на 550000 руб.; вывезено персидских товаров из Хорасана в Закаспийскую область на сумму до 1700000 руб., преимущественно шерсти (420000 руб.), хлопка (350000 руб.) и ковров (230000 руб.). Внешняя торговля П. ведется преимущественно по следующим пяти направлениям: 1) в Россию - как объяснено выше. 2) Через Тавриз и Баязет в Трапезунт и далее в Западную Европу. 3) Через Хамадан и Багдад в Басру и далее Шат-Эл-Арабом и Персидским заливом в Европу или в Южную и Восточную Азию. 4) Через Мохаммеру и гавани Персидского залива в те же страны. 5) Через Мешхед в Афганистан. Из портов Каспийского моря важнейшими являются Астара, Энзели, Мешидиссер и Гяз. Кроме последнего, они представляют собой открытые рейды, на которых суда стоят довольно далеко от берега и товары должны перегружаться на лодки для доставки на берег. В случае сильного волнения такая перегрузка невозможна; нередко суда должны уходить в открытое море, чтобы не быть выброшенными на мель. Энзели лежит у устья обширного залива Мурдаб, но он мелководен, и вход в него загражден подводными мелями. Гяз находится у Астрабадской бухты, отделенной от моря Потемкинской косой и рядом островов Ашур-Адэ одном из них расположена русская морская станция., но торговое движение здесь незначительно: Гяз находится в стороне от главных торговых путей, и сообщение его с внутренней П. затруднительно. Из портов Персидского залива главнейшие - Бендер-Аббас, Линджех и Бушир; сюда же следует отнести Мохаммеру на канале Хафар, соединяющем Карун с Шат-Эл-Арабом. Мохаммера - безопасная и удобная стоянка для судов, но сообщение с остальной П. затруднительно. Бендер-Аббас защищен от ветров островами, но суда должны останавливаться далеко от берега вследствие мелководья. Линджех глубже, но сухопутные сообщения неудобны. Бушир мелководен: суда останавливаются на рейде в 5-6 верстах от берега. 10) Пути сообщения. Протяжение железных дорог не превышает 17 верст. Колесные пути проведены из Мешхеда к Асхабаду, из Тегерана в Казвин (теперь продолжается до Решта) и в Султан-абад через Кум. Есть еще несколько колесных дорог в окрестностях Тегерана, Решта и Тавриза. Несколько разработана вьючная дорога из Тегерана через Барферуш в Мешедис-сер. Все прочие дороги - естественные пути, служащие только для вьючного сообщения, но иногда, по ровности местности, пригодные и для колесного сообщения (например дорога из Мешхеда в Тегеран), только в особенно непроходимых местах (болотистые низины, крутые подъемы) они несколько разработаны. Изредка встречаются мосты. Вьючными животными служат лошади, ослы, мулы и верблюды. Лошади местной породы малорослы и невзрачны, но выносливы и неприхотливы. Мулы упрямее лошадей, но столь же выносливы. Ослы ходят под вьюком только в домашнем обиходе, не входя в состав караванов. Главное вьючное животное - верблюд, только в гористых и болотистых местностях менее пригодный, чем лошадь или мул. Для ночлега по главным караванным путям устроены караван-сараи на расстоянии 30-35 верст. Для пассажирского и почтового движения выстроены почтовые станции (чапарханэ), содержатели которых обязаны выставлять известное число лошадей. Длина персидских телеграфных линий - более 6000 верст, длина проволок - до 10000 верст. 11) Государственное устройство. П. - неограниченная монархия; власть шаха ограничена только духовным законом, основанным на коране (шариатом). Высшее управление страной вверено великому визирю (садразаму) и 5-6 министрам. В административном отношении страна распадается на 20-25 провинций, управляемых генерал-губернаторами (хакимами) или губернаторами. Хакимы назначаются шахом преимущественно из принцев шахской фамилии. Годовой бюджет П. доходит до 14000000 руб. Главные предметы дохода - таможенный сбор и прямые налоги, особенно поземельный сбор. Предметы расхода - армия, министерство иностранных дел, духовенство и училища, двор шаха и принцев. Главную заботу правительства составляет исправное поступление податей, причем податная тягость значительно увеличивается системой вознаграждения чиновников. Содержание служащих очень скудно; между тем, при назначении на должность приходится давать значительные подарки начальствующим лицам. Такие же подарки, нередко превышающие все годовое содержание, делаются ежегодно за оставление в должности. Чтобы не остаться в убытке, губернаторы заставляют начальников уездов доставлять подати в размере, далеко превышающем законную норму, покрывая из излишка расходы на собственное содержание и на ежегодные подарки двору и министрам. Так же поступают и низшие чины администрации, и в результате сумма произвольных дополнительных сборов, по мнению сведущих людей, доходит до 2/3 номинального податного обложения. Только крайняя невзыскательность и выносливость персидского земледельца позволяет ему выносить подобное податное бремя, которое не облегчается даже в случае неурожая, голода и т. п. О поднятии благосостояния населения правительство заботится очень мало. Нынешний шах Музаффер-ед-Дин (см.), вступивший на престол в 1896 г., проявил стремление упорядочить администрацию, уничтожить продажность мест и т. п. 12) Войско. Хотя по закону срок военной службы 12-летний и набор производится по жребию, но на деле осталась в силе старая система, по которой известное число дворов выставляет солдата, служащего пожизненно. Немусульмане и горожане освобождены от воинской повинности. Большая часть армии состоит из тюрко-татар. В состав войска входят: 1) регулярная армия (низам), 2) постоянная милиция и 3) временная милиция, формируемая кочевыми народами в военное время. Низам состоит из пехоты, кавалерии и артиллерии. Пехоты имеется 77 батальонов с номинальной численностью в 63700 человек. В действительности отчасти по финансовым соображениям, отчасти по злоупотреблению начальников далеко не все батальоны содержатся в наличности, да и состав батальонов гораздо слабее нормального: наличная численность пехоты лишь 25000, а по некоторым сведениям - даже 13000 человек. Вооружена пехота старыми ружьями самых разнообразных образцов, даже кремневыми. В арсеналах имеется нарезное оружие, но оно не выдается на руки войскам. Стрельба почти не производится; обучение ограничивается маршировкой и ружейными приемами. Регулярная кавалерия состоит из трех полков: один из них организован на немецкий образец, остальные два составляют бригаду под начальством русского полковника и с русскими инструкторами (4 офицера и несколько урядников), сформированную по образцу наших казачьих войск и вооруженную берданками. Всего регулярной кавалерии 1000 человек. Персидская артиллерия имеет очень своеобразную организацию: люди, орудия и лошади находятся в ведении отдельных, независимых друг от друга, начальников. Артиллерия состоит из 20 полков по 3-4 батареи; в батарее от 4 до 8 орудий. В Тегеране имеется одна конная батарея в 4 орудия, организованная русскими офицерами. Личный состав артиллерии - до 6000 человек. Войскам для упражнения выданы гладкостенные орудия старинных конструкций, которых имеется до 1000. Новейшие нарезные орудия, заряжающиеся с казны (числом до 100), находятся в арсенале, и войска не умеют с ними обращаться. В состав постоянной милиции входят: 1) иррегулярная пехота в Гиляне, Мазандеране и Хорасане численностью до 7000 человек, разделенная на небольшие команды в 50-100 человек и предназначенная только для местной обороны, и 2) иррегулярная кавалерия - 91 эскадрон численностью в 12000 человек, а по некоторым сведениям, вдвое или втрое больше. Эти части вооружены саблями и карабинами Бердана. Конский состав хорош и хорошо содержится, и вообще эта кавалерия более пригодна, нежели пехота и артиллерия. Временная милиция или конное ополчение, формируемое кочевниками в военное время, может дать до 75000, а по другим сведениям - до 150000 вполне неустроенных войск. При шахе имеется еще отряд конных телохранителей, числом до 3000 человек. Офицеры лишены настоящего военного образования, так как военные школы дурно организованы и не имеют определенной программы преподавания. Хотя нынешний шах отменил продажность чинов и должностей, но вряд ли эта мера вскоре будет вполне осуществлена. Вследствие продажности мест офицеры заботятся только о наживе, не платят жалованья солдатам или увольняют их массами в отпуск, удерживая в свою пользу деньги на их продовольствие. Дисциплина в полном упадке. Отдельного интендантского ведомства не существует; каждая часть ведет свое хозяйство. Мобилизация армии ничем не обеспечена. В общем военное значение персидской армии в настоящее время весьма незначительно. Военного флота на Каспийском море П., согласно Гюлистанскому договору 1813 г., не имеет права содержать. В Персидском заливе имеется один винтовой пароход в 600 тонн. '' Литература.'' Бларамберг, "Статистическое обозрение П." ("Зап. Имп. Русск. геогр. общ.", кн. VII, 1853); Мельгунов, "Замечания о южн. береге Каспийского моря" (СПб., 1863); Риттер, "Землеведение Азии" (т. VI, Иран, ч. I.; перевод и дополнения Н. Ханыкова, СПб., 1874); Бакулин, "Очерки торговли с П." (СПб., 1875); Чириков, "Путевой журнал Е. И. Чирикова, русского комиссара-посредника по турецко-персидскому разграничению, 1849-1852 гг." ("Зап. Кавк. отд. Имп. Русск. геогр. общ.", кн. IX, СПб., 1875); Стебницкий, "Пояснительная записка к карте П." ("Зап. Имп. Русск. геогр. общ. по общ. геогр.", т. VIII, СПб., 1879); Петрусевич, "Туркмены между старым руслом Аму-Дарьи и сев. окраинами П."; его же, "Северо-восточные пров. Хорасана"; его же, "Юго-восточное прибрежье Каспийского моря и дороги от него в Мерв" ("Зап. Кавк. отд. Имп. Русск. геогр. общ.", кн. XI, вып. 1, Тифлис, 1880); Реклю, "Земля и люди. Всеобщая география" (т. IX, СПб., 1887); Богданович, "Хорасанские горы и культурная полоса Закаспийской обл." ("Изв. Имп. Русск. геогр. общ.", т. XXIII, СПб., 1887); его же, "Несколько слов об орографии и геологии Сев. П." ("Изв. Имп. Русск. геогр. общ.", ' ' т. XXIV, СПб., 1888); Романов, "Железнодорожный вопрос в П. и меры к развитию русско-персидской торговли" (СПб., 1891); Томара, "Экономическое положение П." (СПб., 1895); Риттих, "Политико-статистический очерк П." (СПб., 1896); Ritter, "Erdkunde von Asien" (VIII и IX части, ' ' Б., 1838 и 1840); Grewingk, "Die geognostischen und orographischen Ve rhältnisse des nö rdl. Persiens" (СПб., 1853); Loftus, "On the geology of portions of the Turco-Persian frontier" ("Quart. Journ. of the Geol. Soc. of London", 1855); Chanykof, "M émoire sur la partie méridionale de l'Asie Centrale" ("Recueil de voyages et de mémoires publié par la Société de Gé ographie", т. VII, П., 1864); Polak, "Persien" (Лейпциг, 1865): H ä ntsche, "Spezialstatistik von Persien" ("Zeitschr. d. Ges. f. Erdk.", IV т., Б., 1869); Bellew, "From the Indus to the Tigris" (Л., 1874); "Eastern Persia. An account of the journeys of the persian boundary commission 1870-72" (Л., 1876); Houtum-Schindler, "Reisen in Persien" ("Zeitschr. d. Ges. f. Erdk.", XIV, XVI, XVIII т., Б., 1879, 1881, 1883); Tietze, "Bemerkungen über die Tektonik des Albursgebirges " ("Jahrb. der K. K. Geol. Reichs-Anst.", Вена, 1877) и "Ueber die Bodenplastik u. die geologische Beschaffenheit Persiens" ("Milth. d. K. K. Geogr. Ges. in Wien", 1886); Wills, "In the Land of the Lion and the Sun" (Л., 1883); Stolze und Andreas, "Die Ha ndelverhältnisse Persiens" (77 Ergä nz. Heft zu "Peterm. Mittheil.", Гота, 1885); Wills, "Persia as it is" (Л., 1886); Dieulafoy, "La Perse, la Chald é e et la Susiane" (П., 1886); Benjamin, "Persia and the Persians" (Л., 1887); Rausch von Traubenberg, "Hauptverkehrswege Persiens" (Галле, 1890); Curzon, "Persia and the Persian question" (Лондон, 1892); Browne, "A year amongst the Persians" (Л., 1893); Bleibtren, "Persien" (Фрейбург, 1894); Morgan, "Mission scientifique en Perse" (П., 1894); Wilson, "Persian li f e and customs" (Л., 1896); Gordon, "Persia revisited, 1895" (ib., 1896); Stahl, "Reisen in Nord- und Zentral-Persien" (118 Erg ä nz. Heft zu "Peterm. Mittheil.", Гота, 1896). Карта П., составленная военно-топографическим отделом Главного штаба, имеет 20 верст в дюйме (СПб., 1886 и сл.). '' Барон П. А. Рауш ф. Траубенберг. История'' (домусульманский период).'' Неизвестно, в какое время арийские племена проникли из Средней Азии в страну, теперь носящую название Ирана, или П. Нельзя также определить с достоверностью, когда полукочевые иранцы впервые объединились в прочный государственный организм. Существование сильного (бактрийского) государства в восточной части Иранского плоскогорья сомнительно; более вероятно, что первое иранское государство было основано в VII в. до Р. Х. племенем мидийцев (см. Мидия). Мидийцы подчинили себе весь Западный Иран, может быть, также часть восточноиранских племен; они же стояли во главе коалиции, уничтожившей ассирийское государство. Как далеко распространялась слава мидийского государства, видно из того, что еще в V в. греки называли персов мидийцами. В VI в. мидийцев сменили персы (P â rsa), жившие на крайнем юго-западе Ирана, в Фарсе, вероятно, также в Хузистане. Основатель персидской монархии Кир (558-529), происходивший из рода Axeменидов, завоевал всю Западную Азию и всю восточную часть иранского мира до Сыр-Дарьи; его столицей был город Пасаргада в Фарсе, в долине реки Пульвар или Мургаб. Камбиз (529-522) присоединил к этим завоеваниям Египет и часть Эфиопии. Смерть его вызвала смуты (см. Лжесмердис), после которых престол перешел к младшей линии Ахеменидов в лице Дария Гистаспа (521-486). Дарий усмирил восстания, вспыхнувшие во всех частях монархии, упрочил престол Ахеменидов и дал государству правильное устройство. Пределы государства были расширены покорением некоторых среднеазиатских и индийских народов и подчинением части Балканского полуострова. Подвиги царя описаны в знаменитой Бисутунской (Бехистанской) надписи, где перечислены также подвластные ему народы. Дарию принадлежит введение в П. правильной (золотой) монетной системы; при нем же окончательно утвердилась религия Зороастра. К религиям покоренных народов персидское правительство относилось с величайшей терпимостью. Главным городом монархии были в это время Сузы (в Хузистане); кроме того, Дарий положил начало Персеполю на Пульваре, несколько ниже Пасаргады. Неудачи Ксеркса (486-465) в Греции не поколебали персидского могущества в Азии, кроме берегов Средиземного моря, но уменьшили авторитет центрального правительства и положили начало дезорганизации, еще усилившейся при Артаксерксе I (464-425). При Дарии II (424-405) от П. отделился Египет и более полувека оставался независимым. Ничтожному Артаксерксу II (405-361) события в Греции позволили восстановить (по Анталкидову миру 3 8 7 г.) персидское владычество в Малой Азии и на Средиземном море. Энергичный и даровитый Артаксеркс III (361-338) вновь покорил Египет. Объединение греческого мира под властью Филиппа Македонского вызвало поход Александра в П. при Дарии III Кодомане (336-3 3 0). После долгой и упорной борьбы Александр подчинил себе все государство Ахеменидов. '' В. Б. '' Своею правительственною системой П. обязана была Дарию I. Каждый из покоренных народов сохранял свой язык, свою религию, свои нравы, законы, нередко и своих национальных вождей, но над всем господствовала общая администрация. Государство было разделено на сатрапии, которых, по Геродоту, было 20, но судя по надписям - от 23 до 31. Во главе каждой сатрапии стоял сатрап, начальник гражданского и финансового управления; главной обязанностью его было наблюдение за правильным поступлением податей и налогов и за возделыванием земли, служившей главным источником благосостояния жителей и государства. Наряду с сатрапом стоял царский секретарь, через которого сатрап получал приказания царя, и командующий войсками, получавший приказания непосредственно от царя. Ежегодно и даже чаще страну объезжали особые инспекторы ("глаза и уши царя"), ревизовавшие сатрапии с уполномочием вводить реформы и даже удалять сатрапов от должности. Между столицей государства, Сузой, и провинциями, не исключая самых отдаленных, было установлено сообщение посредством конных курьеров (см. Ангары,). Каждая сатрапия обязана была уплачивать ежегодно два налога: один - золотом и серебром, другой - натурой. Благодаря первому в казначействе персидских царей накапливались громадные богатства в слитках; второй шел на содержание царского двора, на жалованье сатрапам и должностным лицам и на содержание армии. Египет, например, поставлял хлеб, Киликия - лошадей, Мидия - лошадей, мулов и рогатый скот, Армения - жеребят, Эфиопия - черное дерево и слоновую кость. Одна П. была освобождена от налогов и, как это было при Кире и Камбизе, ограничивалась добровольными приношениями. Завоевания Кира внесли в среду персов ассирийскую и лидийскую роскошь. От мидийцев перешло к персам господство магов, которых стали считать единственными посредниками между людьми и божеством; у мидийцев же персы заимствовали их великолепные костюмы и вооружение. Воспитание у персов было направлено к развитию воинственного духа, чувства чести, правдивости и любви к славе. Храбрость на войне и верность царю были высшими добродетелями в глазах персов; чинопочитание было у них основой обыденных отношений. Из искусств процветали у персов только скульптура и архитектура. Представителями науки были исключительно иностранцы: при дворе персидских царей жили греческие врачи, греческие и финикийские инженеры, египетские художники. В общем цивилизацию древних персов нельзя ставить наряду с цивилизациями Египта и Вавилона; несомненно, однако, что монархия Ахеменидов при всех недостатках своей администрации и при всех крайностях деспотизма в продолжение двух веков обеспечивала за Азией сравнительно гуманную, правильную и прочную правительственную систему. Ср. Menant, "Les Achémé nides et les Inscriptions de la Perse" (П., 1872). О религии древних персов - см. Парсизм. После смерти Александра (323) его монархия скоро распалась на целый ряд государств под властью правителей частью греческого, частью туземного происхождения. Иран сначала принадлежал Селевкидам, владетелям Сирии, но уже через несколько лет после смерти Александра туземец Атропат основал государство в Мидии, которая от него получила название Атропатены. Значительнее были государства, образовавшиеся на Востоке, а именно греко-бактрийское владение на крайнем северо-востоке Ирана (с 256 г.) и парфянское в Хорасане (см. Парфия и Парфяне). Царь Парфии Митридат I отнял у Селевкидов П., Месопотамию и Армению и завоевал часть греко-бактрийского государства до Гиндукуша. Он первый принял титул царя царей, чем объявил себя преемником Ахеменидов. Со времени Августа римские императоры вмешивались в междоусобия за парфянский престол и часто могли считать парфянских царей своими вассалами. Наиболее чувствительный удар парфянам нанес Траян, завоевавший Армению и Месопотамию и занявший Ктезифон. При последнем Арзакиде, Артабане V (216-226 гг. после Р. Х.), римляне окончательно лишились Армении и части Месопотамии; блеск и независимость парфянской державы были восстановлены. Но в то же время в Фарсе, на родине Кира и Дария, произошло движение, положившее конец господству парфян. Ардашир, сын Папака, внук Сасана, один из местных владетелей, объединил под своей властью весь Фарс, после чего вступил в борьбу с Арзакидами. В 226 г. Артабан пал в битве, и престол "царя царей" перешел к династия Сасанидов. Государство в общем сохранило прежнее устройство (господство земельной аристократии); сохранилось также деление на 18 провинций (сатрапий), которые, однако, иногда объединялись под властью 4-х главных наместников. В отличие от государства Арзакидов вассальные династии продолжали существовать только в пограничных областях. Значение духовенства усилилось; религия Зороастра сделалась государственной в полном смысле слова (строгое преследование как иноверческой пропаганды, так и ересей). Администрация и финансовое управление были приведены в стройную систему; то и другое впоследствии послужило образцом для мусульманских владений в П.; правителям последних никогда не удавалось довести порядок и доходность провинций до той степени, какой они достигали при Сасанидах. Сасанидам, подобно парфянам, приходилось вести борьбу с римлянами (впоследствии - с византийцами) из-за Армении и Месопотамии и со среднеазиатскими народами на востоке. Преемник Ардашира Шапур (Сапор, Сабур) I (241-272 гг.) взял в плен императора Валериана и временно занял Антиохию. При нем началось движение манихеев, имевшее большое влияние на историю не только Азии, но и Европы; основатель секты, Мани, был казнен через несколько лет после смерти Шапура. Одним из самых замечательных Сасанидов был Шапур II (309-379 гг.). Несмотря на временные успехи Юлиана, он отнял у римлян Месопотамию и Армению. При нем, как полагают, была установлена нынешняя редакция большей части Зенд-Авесты; при нем же произошло гонение на христиан. Шапур II, как и Шапур I, считается основателем целого ряда городов. Попытка Ездегерда I (399-420 гг.) ослабить влияние аристократии и духовенства была неудачна; Ездегерд был убит, и его сын Варахран V (420-438 гг.), известный в персидской поэзии под именем Бехрам-Гура, должен был править на прежних основаниях. Ездегерд II (438-457) и Пероз (459-484) вели трудные войны с гефталитами, владевшими Бактрией и Согдианой; в борьбе с ними погиб Пероз, и гефталиты опустошили восточную часть государства. При Каваде (488-531) возникла коммунистическая секта маздакитов, проповедовавшая полное равенство людей, общность имущества и женщин. Кавад сначала оказывал поддержку секте, чтобы с помощью низших классов ослабить аристократию и духовенство; впоследствии он был вынужден принять сторону господствующих сословий, и движение было подавлено потоками крови. При Хозрое I Ануширване (531-579) государство Сасанидов достигло высшей степени процветания и внешнего могущества. На востоке он вместе с тюрками, в то время вторгнувшимися в Среднюю Азию, уничтожил государство гефталитов; на западе он занял Антиохию (540) и переселил жителей ее в П.; по договору 562 г. коптские князья в Египте признали Хозроя своим сюзереном, а византийское правительство обязалось уплачивать ему ежегодную дань. Хозрой подчинил своей власти также Йемен, откуда вытеснил абиссинцев, незадолго перед тем завоевавших страну. Внутри государства Хозрой поддерживал порядок, опираясь на консервативные элементы (дворянство и духовенство), старался обуздать произвол чиновников, покровительствовал торговле и промышленности. Ему приписывается деление государства на четыре главных наместничества. Его царствование было золотым веком пехлевийской литературы. Последние греческие философы, изгнанные из Византии, были приняты Хозроем; ему была посвящена "Логика" Павла; многие сочинения греческих философов и математиков были переведены на пехлевийский язык. Хозрою приписывается постройка дворца в Ктезифоне, считавшегося у мусульман одним из величайших зданий на свете; теперь от него сохранились только незначительные остатки, Сын Хозроя, Хормизд IV (579-590), в противоположность отцу покровительствовал низшим классам в ущерб вельможам и духовенству; борьба кончилась для него неудачно, он умер в тюрьме. Хозрой II Парвез (590-628), восстановивший порядок с помощью византийских войск, впоследствии возобновил войну с Византией; персы заняли все азиатские владения Византии и Египет, но победы Гераклия возвратили Византии ее прежние владения и нанесли смертельный удар государству Сасанидов. Непомерные налоги, вызванные войной, и успехи византийцев были причиной восстания, в котором принимали выдающееся участие оскорбленные Хозроем христиане. Хозрой был низложен и казнен; после некоторых междоусобий на престол был возведен малолетний Ездегерд III (632). Беспорядки в государстве Сасанидов содействовали успеху мусульманских завоевателей. Вторжения арабов начались уже в 633 г.; битва при Кадисии (636 или 637 г.) имела последствием занятие Месопотамии и столицы государства, битва при Нехавенде (640, 641 или 642 г.) - занятие большей части Ирана. Ездегерд удалился в Мерв, откуда надеялся продолжать борьбу с помощью тюрков; в 651 г. он был изменнически убит. '' Литература. Justi, "Geschichte der orientalischen Vö lker im Altertum" (Б., 1884, в Онкенской серии); Spiegel, "Eranische-Altertumskunde" (Лейпциг, 1871-78); G. Rawlinson, "The sixth great oriental Monarchy" (Л., 1873); N öldeke, "Geschichte der Perser und Araber zur Zeit der Sasaniden aus der arabischen C hronik des Tabari" (Лейден, 1879); его же,"Aufs ä tze zur persischen Geschichte" (Лейпциг, 1887). '' В. Бартольд. П. после арабского завоевания. Национальное возрождение П.'' После падения исконной столицы П. - Истахра (Персеполя, 650) - вся П. попала под власть арабов, и ею стали управлять арабские наместники. Большая часть населения нашла выгодным принять ислам, но стала преимущественно в ряды шиитов (см.), потому что шииты, борясь за права Алия и его потомков, тем самым стояли в оппозиции к правительству, нелюбимому персами. После долгих неурядиц персам удалось свернуть Омейядов и доставить халифство Аббасидам (750); с возвышением этой династии поднялось в халифате значение персов (см. Персидская литература). В 821 г. халиф аль-Ма'мун (см.) для усмирения непокорных восточных провинций (Хорасана) назначил туда наместником перса Тахира, а тот объявил себя независимым (822). Он вскоре (822) умер, но Ма'мун не решился отнять наместничество у его потомков; Тахириды продержались 50 лет, находясь в очень слабой зависимости от халифата; под их главенством был Табаристан, а также Трансоксания с вассальными потомственными памятниками Саманидами, которые были поставлены еще Ma'муном (819). Между тем в 861 г. в Седжестане (к юго-западу от Хорасана) добровольцы, успешно сражавшиеся против хариджитов (см.), выбрали своим начальником Якуба ибн-Лейса, бывшего в юности медником - по-арабски "саффар", отчего его династия называлась Саффаридами (см.). Саффар быстро овладел целым Седжестаном, в 867 г. ворвался в область Герата, в 869 г. захватил Керман (с дозволения, впрочем, халифа), а в 870 г. халиф разрешил ему отнять у Тахиридов Бельх и овладеть непокорным Кабулом и Пенджабом. В 872 г., поссорившись с Тахиридами, Саффар завладел их областями (без Трансоксианы) и таким образом стал повелителем почти всего Восточного Ирана. В 875 г., захватив Фарс, Саффар пришел в столкновение с халифом Моваффаком. В бою при Дейр-оль-Акуле на Тигре (876) персы были побеждены, но халифам не удалось возвратить себе П. хотя бы в такое повиновение, в каком она была при Тахиридах; с ослаблением и падением Саффаридов их владения перешли не к халифу, а к трансоксанской династии Саманидов (см.), которые скоро стали совершенно независимыми от халифата (верховенство халифа признавалось только формально; на монетах саманидских ставилось его имя). Правление этой миролюбивой, веротерпимой и деятельной династии (900-999) было благотворно для Трансоксании и подчиненных областей (включавших, между прочим, полусамостоятельное Хорезмское шахство); оно считается эпохой персидского национального возрождения и золотым веком персидской литературы (см.). Из-под непосредственной власти Саманидов рано ускользнули прикаспийское побережье (Дейлем, Табаристан, Джорджан) и Хорасан. Здесь сперва (с 913 г.) было организовано восстание алидом Хасаном ибн-Алием Глухим (Отруш); среди борьбы алидов, саманидских наместников и туземцев выдвинулся Мердавидж ибн-Зияр и к 932 г. образовал независимое от Саманидов государство, заключавшее в себе большую часть прикаспийских областей (в некоторых округах кое-как продолжали держаться алиды), всю Мидию до Хамадана, Хольван (на притоке Тигра), Испагань. Лет через 15 владения зияридов уменьшились и ограничивались Джорджаном и Табаристаном, а западная половина П. из части владений зияридов и халифа образовала третье персидское государство - Буидов (трех братьев-шиитов Буе или Бовейх). Оно состояло из Кермана, Фарса, Хузистана и Ирака. Мидия, особенно Рей, была яблоком раздора для всех трех персидских государств - Саманидского, Зияридского и Буидского. Зияридское государство вскоре объединилось с Саманидским: теснимый Буидами зиярид Вашмегир (944) вступил в союз с бухарскими эмирами, которым были верны и его преемники Бисутун (967-976) и Кабус (976-1013). На западе могущество Буидов и влияние их на правоверный халифат продолжало возрастать, особенно при энергичном и предприимчивом Адуд-од-довле (977-983). При дворе Буидов находили приют философы и вольнодумные сектанты. Разорительными для страны были междоусобия многочисленных удельных князей. '' Появление тюрков'' (газневиды и сельджуки). Один из саманидских полководцев, наместник Хорасана, турок Альптегин (или Алп-Тегин; см. Газневиды), боясь мести Мансура I (961-976), убежал с несколькими тысячами приверженцев через Кабульские проходы в Газни, укрепился там и отразил высланные против него войска Мансура. После смерти Альптегина (977) власть перешла к другому турку, Себуктегину, бывшему когда-то рабом. Он расширил свои владения вглубь Афганистана; газневидское государство считалось все-таки вассальным саманидским. При сыне Себуктегина, воинственном Махмуде (997-1030), царство Саманидов пало: с севера соперник Махмуда, князь Туркестана Илек-хан, после шестилетней борьбы с мужественным последним саманидом Монтасыром (999-1005) овладел Бухарой, а Махмуду покорились Хорасан (999), Харезм (1017) и зияридский Джорджан с Табаристаном (1005). В 1029 г. призванный слабоумным рейским буидом Меджу-од-довле для усмирения местного восстания Махмуд утвердился в Мидии и занял часть других буидских владений. Славнейшие завоевания Махмуда - покорение афганских горцев и севера Индии, куда им было предпринято 15 или 17 походов (1001-20); он перешел даже за Ганг. При сыне Махмуда, Масуде (1030-41), подчиненные газневидам области беспрестанно восставали, а из-за Оксуса нагрянули на Иран орды турок-сельджуков (см.) под начальством Тогрул-бека и Чакыр-бека. Сельджуки сперва жили на Сыр-Дарье (Яксарте); с согласия хорезмского наместника Харуна, отложившегося от газневидов (1034), они поселились в Хорезме, а затем переправились через Аму-Дарью (Оксус) в Хорасан (1035). Газневидские войска были разбиты Чакырбеком при Мерве (в 1036 г. и еще раз в 1040 г.); Хорасан попал в руки сельджуков. Сын Масуда Мавдуд (1042-49) продолжал еще бороться, но Ибрагим, вступивший после долгих распрей на газневидский престол (1059), заключил с сельджуками мир; с тех пор центр тяжести газневидского государства переносится из П. в Индию, а западную его границу составляют южные склоны Гиндукуша и Гура. Хорасан с Бельхом, Гератом и Седжестаном остался за сельджуком Чакырбеком и его сыном Альп-Арсланом. Брат Чакырбека, Тогрул-бек, в 1042 г. подчинил Джорджан и Табаристан; в 1046 г. оба брата захватили Хорезм, и в том же году Тогрул-бек вторгся в царство Буидов. Борьба с последними буидами была упорна; наконец в 1054 г. Тогрул покорил Азербейджан и направился на Багдад. В 1055 г. важнейший из буидов, Мелик-Рахим, был взят в плен; Тогрул вступил в Багдад, все владения буидов перешли к нему, и в 1058 г. он был посвящен бессильным халифом в сан султана (столицей его был Рей). По смерти Тогрула его племянник Альп-Арслан (1063-72) сделался султаном всего Ирана (самостоятельная Бухара, находившаяся в руках родственных сельджукам тюрков, и афгано-индийское царство газневидов не входят в область Ирана). Как при нем, так и при его сыне Меликшахе (1072-1092) разоренное государство отчасти поправилось экономически благодаря умному визирю Низам-оль-мольку; султаны в это время совершали завоевания в Сирии, Армении (в 1071 г. был взят в плен византийский император Роман IV Диоген), Грузии, Малой Азии (1081 г. - взятие Никеи), Бухаре (1089) и даже Кашгаре, так что Меликшаху подчинялись все области от границ Китая почти до ворот Константинополя; столица была в Испагани. '' Тюркские междоусобия.'' После смерти Низам-оль-молька и Меликшаха сельджукское государство стало разлагаться. С запада приливали потоки крестоносцев; в Аламуте на берегах Каспийского моря (1090) и в Сирии на Ливане (1102, 1126 и 1140) утвердилась исмаилитская (см.) секта ассасинов (см.), более полутораста лет державшая в страхе всю Переднюю Азию. Среди членов султанской семьи, их атабеков (опекунов) и наместников отдельных областей происходили кровавые междоусобия. Вследствие этого из рук сельджукской династии начали ускользать ее владения, прежде всего - неперсидские, Сирия и Месопотамия. Малая Азия образовала особое сельджукское царство Иконийское; даже багдадский халиф стал делаться более самостоятельным и обнаруживать притязания на Мидию. Жизнь западных и восточных персидских земель сложилась неодинаково. На западе Ирана только в Кермане потомки Кавурда (брата Альп-Арслана) пользовались самостоятельностью (до 1198 г.); члены главной сельджукской линии подпали под власть атабеков, и даже такие энергичные султаны, как третий сын Меликшаха, Moхаммед (1105-18), и Масуд (1134-52) не могли укротить своих могущественных эмиров. При последнем султане пяти атабекам удалось сделать свою атабекскую власть наследственной. В Мосуле утвердилась династия Зенгидов (с 1127 г.), которая играла большую роль в Сирии во время крестовых походов, пока Саладин (см.) в 1186 г. не лишил ее значения; в Фарсе тюркмен Сонкор основал династию Салгаридов (1148-62), его военачальник, курд Абу-Тахир Мохаммед - династию атабеков Луристана (обыкновенно насчитывают даже две луристанские династии), продержавшуюся до XIV в. Опекунство над султанами присвоила себе основанная в Ганже (нынешнем Елизаветполе) турком Ильдегизом (1140-72) и его сыном Мохаммедом Пехливаном (1172-86) династия атабеков-Пехливанидов: она владела на севере, кроме Азербейджана и Аррана, Арменией и вассальным персидским шахством Ширванским (за Курой), а на востоке П. - Персидским Ираком с Испаганью и Реем, где пребывали сельджукиды. Преемник Пехливана Кызыл-Арслан, не довольствуясь званием атабека, отнял всякую власть у последнего иракского султана-сельджука Тогрула III (1177-94) и сам принял от халифа титул султана (1191), но был зарезан, вероятно - ассасинами. В 1194 г. Тогрул III погиб в борьбе с усилившимся хорезмским шахом Такашем (см. ниже), и с ним угасло царство сельджуков в Ираке. Через 3 0 лет внук Такаша Джелаледдин, вытесненный монголами из своих владений, покончил с самой династией Пехлеванидов, последние представители которой сделались такими же ничтожными игрушками в руках своих рабов, как некогда сельджукиды - в руках Ильдегиза. Восточная П. после смерти Меликшаха не испытала таких бедствий, как западная. В Хорасане утвердился 4-й сын Меликшаха, храбрый, энергичный Синджар. С 1097 г. от него зависели округи Бельх и Герат; наместник Хорезма (с титулом "хорезмшах") Мохаммед (с 1097 г.) управлял довольно самостоятельно, но все же под верховной властью Синджара, как и царь Седжестана Таджеддин (1087-1164). С 1102 г. эмиры Синджара подчинили ему турецкое ханство Трансоксанское, которое даже при Меликшахе оставалась независимым; наконец, в 1 117 г. в силу помощи, оказанной Синджаром газневиду Бехрамшаху (1117-57), царство газневидов (т. е. Афганистан, Сев. Индия и вассальное княжество Гур со старинной династией Суриев) также стало под верховную, хотя и номинальную власть Синджара; и только один раз (1135) Бехрам попытался было открыто отрицать свою ленную зависимость. Спокойствие всех этих областей было нарушено вторжением новых турецких орд из Центральной Азии в ханства Кашгарское и Самаркандское. Пришельцы основали в этих местах тюркское немусульманское царство Карахитайское (1128), которое первые 10 лет было безвредным. В 1138 г. сын харезмшаха Мохаммеда Атсыз (1128-56) вздумал отложиться от Синджара и, потерпев поражение, призвал из-за Яксарта (Сыр-Дарьи) карахитаев. Синджар собрал стотысячное войско, перешедшее через Оксус (Аму-Дарью); в решительной битве с язычниками (1141) оно погибло, и вся Трансоксания досталась карахитаям ("Гур-ханам"). Атсыз остался лишь по имени ленником сельджукида; его сын Иль-Арслан (1156-72) хотя получил инвеституру от Синджара, но был уже вполне независим. В области газневидов князь Гура Алаэддин Хосейн восстал против Бехрам-шаха, взял и страшно разорил (1150) весь округ Газни, так что Бехрам принужден был перенести свою резиденцию в Индию, в Лагор, и даже Синджар не мог ничего сделать против "Сожигателя мира" ("Джехан-суз" - так прозвали Алаэддина). Вскоре погиб сам Синджар в борьбе (1153-57) с турками-гузами, которым он же позволил переселиться в его владения из Трансоксании, где они терпели притеснения от ее новых хозяев, турок-карахитайцев. Начался с лишком 50-летний период неурядиц: потомство Синджара было истреблено (1162), различные эмиры воевали между собой за власть в сельджукской и газневидской областях, разноплеменные тюркские и афганские орды и войска жгли и разоряли страну и довели ее до такого же несчастного положения, в каком находился Западный Иран из-за раздоров иракских сельджуков, атабеков и халифов. Под конец этого периода власть оказалась сосредоточенной в руках двух государей - гурида и хорезмшаха. Последний газневид Мелик-Хосров (1160-87) сдался гуридам в Лагоре и был казнен, а бывшие газневидские владения с прибавлением новых индийских областей достались братьям Гияседдину (1163-1203) и Моыззеддину; их раб, турок Котбеддин, взявший Дели в 1192 г., был ими провозглашен индийским (делийским) вице-королем; гуридам подчинились также Седжестан, Бельх, Бамиян и Герат. Возвышение Хорезма сперва задерживалось борьбой сыновей Иль-Арслана - Султан-шаха и Такаша (1172-93); но после смерти брата Такаш (119 3 -1200) без сопротивления овладел Хорасаном, а в 1194 г. лишил жизни и престола последнего иракского сельджука; ему подчинилась и вся Мидия. Едва умер Такаш и воцарился его сын, Мохаммед II (1200-1221), гурид Гияседдин вторгся в Хорасан и начал с Мохаммедом войну, которую продолжал Алаэддин (1203-1206). Войско гуридов погибло в Хорезме (1204); гуридские владения были охвачены восстанием. Индийское царство оказалось к 1227 г. в руках бывшего гуридского раба - тюрка Алтытмыша, от которого здесь начинается династия так называемых "царей-рабов", или "рабов гуридских" (существовала до 1290 г.). Остальные гуридские владения одно за другим доставались хорезмшаху; в 1216 г. погиб последний из гуридов. К этому времени государство хорезмшаха Мохаммеда ибн-Такаша достигло таких размеров, каких не имело и государство Синджара: от карахитаев была отнята Трансоксания (1207-1209), Восточная Мидия также покорилась Харезму. Когда халиф багдадский Насыр отказался признать Мохаммеда за султана, последний велел собранию богословов перенести халифат с рода Аббаса на род Алия, а сам двинул войска на Багдад (1217-1218). В это время к его восточным границам подступили монголы Чингисхана (см.) и потребовали покорности; халиф Насыр послал к ним посольство, прося их вторгнуться в Хорезм. '' Монгольский период.'' В борьбе с монголами, начавшейся осенью 1219 г., шах Мохаммед совершенно потерялся и малодушно отступал. Его сын и преемник - последний хорезмшах Джелаледдин Мынгбурний (1221-31) - при всей своей энергии уже мало мог сделать против врагов и наконец бежал за Инд (1221). Монголы безжалостно разорили его владения, прошли опустошительным потоком через Мидию, Азербейджан и Кавказ в Россию и в 1224 г. еще раз произвели разорение П. со стороны Хорасана. После их ухода целыми остались только южные провинции: хорезмшахский Керман и атабекский Фарс, добровольно подчинившийся монголам, а также государство халифа. Керман отложился от Джелаледдина (династия керманских карахитаев, 1226-1306), но зато Джелаледдин отнял у халифа Насыра часть Хузистана, а у пехливанидов - Азербейджан с Арраном (1225). Отсюда он воевал сперва с соседями, потом со вновь вторгнувшимися (1228) монголами хана Октая; в 1231 г., спасаясь от них, он попал в руки курдов и был убит. Азербейджан подчинился монголам или, вернее, анархии, так как и в самом Каракоруме (см.) шли династические споры. В 1253 г. новый великий хан Мангу (1251-59) послал своего брата, грозного Гулагу-хана (см.), с войском в 50-60 тысяч управлять Ираном. Прежде всего, к удовольствию персов, были истреблены иранские ассасины (1256), и срыта главная из их сорока крепостей, Аламут; к злорадству шиитов, был уничтожен и багдадский халифат, Багдад сожжен и последний халиф, Мостасым, убит (1258). Из Багдада Гулагу отправился в Азербейджан и сделал Тебриз (Тавриз) столицей П. В 1263 г. преемник Мангу Хубилай (1259-94) дал Гулагу титул "ильхана" (повелителя народов), чем признал его самостоятельность. От Гулагу (1258-65) начинается в П. династия Ильханов, или Гулагидов. Под непосредственной их властью находились Азербейджан, Ирак Персидский, Ирак Арабский; в Хорасане они имели наместника; полусамостоятельны были куртиды в Герате, карахитаи в Кермане (до 1306), самариды-атабеки Фарса (до 1264), атабеки Луристана, мелкие государи Гиляна, Ширвана, Армении и Месопотамии. Гулагидам подчинялись также иконийские сельджуки. При Кейхату (1291-95) отмечается ассимилирование монголов с персами; он известен также неудачным введением бумажных денег ("чао"). Газан (1295-1304) принял ислам со всем войском и, как правоверный, отказался даже номинально признавать верховную власть великого хана-язычника Оливайту, или Мохаммеда Хода-бенде (1304-16), - первый из царей всей П. (буиды владели лишь ее частью) - принял шиитство. При его сыне Абу-саяде (1316-25), который вступил на престол малолетним, своеволие наместников и полководцев было причиной распадения державы ильханов на много мелких владений (Азербейджан, Ирак, Фарс, Йезд, Хорасан и др.). Междоусобия всех этих государств были прекращены, начиная с 1380 г., ударами Тимура (см.), завоевавшего всю мусульманскую Азию и Индию. С его смертью (1405) распалось и его царство. Внук Тимура Пир-Мохаммед, сын Джехангира, назначенный дедом в наследники, не был признан войском и остался правителем только Афганистана. Когда он был там убит, один из сыновей Тимура, государь Восточного Ирана Шахрох (1405-1446), овладел к 1407 г. Афганистаном, а в 1409 г. завоевал Трансоксанию и поставил там наместником своего ученого сына Улугбека. В 1414 г. он отнял у своих племянников Фарс и Мидию и затем после долгой (14 2 0-37) войны в союзе с племенем Белых Баранов усмирил прикавказское тюркское племя Черных Баранов. Среди анархии и междоусобиц, последовавших за смертью Шахроза, вождь Черных Баранов Джеханшах завладел из Азербейджана Мидией и Фарсом (1452) и старался распространить свою власть даже на восток Ирана. В 1468 г. он был убит Узун-Хасаном, объединителем Белых Баранов (умер около 1475-78 гг.), который стал владыкой всего Западного Ирана; оттуда он вел войны с сирийскими мамелюками и с турками-османами. Хорасан с Седжестаном, Бельхом и главным городом Гератом, Мизандеран, Джорджан и Хорезм достались миролюбивому тимуриду Хосейну Бейкаре (1469-1506); визирь его Мир-Али-Шир известен оживлением персидской литературы. Как во владениях Узун-Хасана, так и во владениях Бейкары после смерти их властелинов начались смуты. Династия Бейкары была истреблена вторгнувшимися узбеками (см.) хана Оейбани (1507), а род Узун-Хасана победил (1501, 1502) Шах-Исмаил, потомок 7-го шиитского имама Мусы, шейх суфиев (см.) Ардебиля, основатель персидской династии шахов-Суфиев, или Сефевидов. ПЕРСИДСКАЯ МОНАРХИЯ '' Новая П.'' При Сефевидах (1499-1722) государственным языком стал персидский; называли они себя сасанидским титулом "шахин-шах" (царь царей), льстившим национальному самолюбию. На первый план они выдвинули, однако, не национальный принцип, а вероисповедание, шиизм, объявили его государственной религией и под этим знаменем соединили не только персов, но и многочисленных турок, живших в Иране и фанатически преданных своей религии. Сделавшись государственной религией, шиизм изменился: он мало-помалу стал узкодогматическим, его прежняя вольнодумная прелесть постепенно исчезла для природных персов, выработалось нетерпимое шиитское духовенство, враждебное всякой свободной мысли, и живое развитие П. (в том числе и литературы) прекращается. Зато именно благодаря содействию фанатизированных турок-кызылбашей ("красноголовых", т. е. с красными верхушками тюрбанов, знаком верности шиизму) шах-Исмаил (1499-1524) мог объединить П.; при их же содействии он и его преемники могли выдерживать, иногда даже победоносно, беспрестанные натиски тюрков-суннитов: с востока - узбеков (Хивы и Бухары), с запада - османов. К 1508 г., сделавшись владетелем всех земель Узун-Хасана, Исмаил стал соседом прежних владений Бейкары, занятых узбеками, и вступил с ними в войну; в 1510 г. узбеки были изгнаны из Хорасана в Трансоксанию. С Турцией началась война из-за того, что султан Селим казнил 40 тысяч шиитов, живших в подвластной ему Малой Азии (1513). В 1514 г. в Азербейджане Селиму удалось разбить кызылбашей; но, испытав их яростную храбрость, он не продолжал вторжения в П., а ограничился захватом Западной Армении и Месопотамии. После смерти Селима (1519) Исмаил завоевал Грузию. При сыне его Тахмаспе (1524-1586) турки в 1534 г. завоевали Армению до Вана и Багдад с шиитскими святынями Неджефом и Кербелой, а в 1549 и 1554 г. несколько раз производили разорительные нападения на Азербейджан (пришлось перенести столицу из Тавриза в более защищенный Казбин); на восточной границе шла изнурительная война с узбеками. Дети Тахмаспа - Хейдер (1576), Исмаил II (1576-77), полуслепой Мохаммед Хода-бенде (1577-86) - возводились и свергались кызылбашами; извне нападали на П. узбеки и турки, овладевшие Азербейджаном (1585). В 1582 г. хорасанские кызылбаши провозгласили шахом младшего Мохаммедова сына, своего хорасанского наместника, талантливого Аббаса, и через четыре года доставили ему престол. Воцарившись, Аббас I Великий (1586-1628) раз и навсегда устранил возможность повторения кызылбашских междоусобий: была образована специальная "шахская дружина" ("шах-севен"), в которую вошли люди не из одного, а из всех кызылбашских племен, и сверх нее заведено постоянное войско (с огнестрельным оружием). Узбеки были разбиты при Герате в 1597 г., для предупреждения их набегов были устроены на Атреке, в Мерве, сильные пограничные поселения из курдов и турок-каджаров (кызылбашей). В войне против османов (с 1 6 03 г.) были отвоеваны к 1607 г. Азербейджан, Ширван и Грузия, а в 1623 г. - Багдад с Неджефом и Кербелой; багдадские сунниты были перебиты. Желание найти союзников против Турции, а также споры с португальцами и англичанами из-за острова Хормуза и соседней гавани при Ормузском проливе, Гамрун (с 1622 г. "Бендер-Аббас"), были причиной дипломатических сношений П. с Западной Европой. Внутри государства Аббас старался поднять торговлю, строил много дорог (шоссе на 400 верст через весь Мазандеран до Астрабада), мостов, караван-сараев, базаров, новая столица, Испагань, была украшена, обустроены Казбин и священный Мешхед. Хоть сам шах не был строгим мусульманином (например любил вино), но к религиозным вопросам относился внимательно и докончил организацию шиитской иерархии, начатую Исмаилом I. В семье Аббас был тираном, из подозрительности велел убить старшего сына, двух других ослепил, а внука-наследника ослаблял опием и таким образом был причиной вырождения своего потомства. Сефи (1628-41) был пьяница и жестокий тиран, казнил лучших людей своего государства; великий могол отнял у П. Кандахар, а султан Мурад IV - Багдад (1638), после чего шиитам около 200 лет нельзя было спокойно ездить в Кербелу, а в Мекку им и совсем закрыт был доступ. Аббас II (1641-66) был кроток и веротерпим; он был занят только гаремом и вином, но государственные дела шли удачно под руководством хороших министров; Кандахар был возвращен. Кое-как порядок держался и при Сефи II Солеймане (1666-94), хотя этот болезненный человек, преданный роскоши, гарему и пьянству, каждый день производил казни и увечья, а границы страдали от набегов. Последний сефевид, Султан-Хосейн (1694-1722), подпал под влияние духовенства. Это не нравилось ни войску, ни населению, так как муллы воздвигли гонение на суфиев, мистические стремления которых шли вразрез с иерархическим шиизмом. К народному недовольству прибавились бедствия извне: Мир-Ваыз, начальник афганского племени гильзаев в Кандахаре, поднял восстание (1709) и до самой своей смерти (1714) наносил персам поражения. В 1717 г. его племянник Махмуд соединил раздробленные афганские племена и в 1721 г. двинулся на П., которая как раз тогда испытала опустошение от узбеков в Хорасане, турецких курдов в Хамадане и маскатского имама на побережье. Под Испаганью Махмуд разбил наскоро собранное персидское войско (1722) и осадил город, куда укрылось до 600000 человек. От голода шах Хосейн сдался, отрекся в пользу Махмуда и собственноручно надел на него венец (1722). Кроме Тахмаспа, ушедшего еще до осады Испагани на север, все члены шахской фамилии были перебиты Махмудом в 1725 г. В том же году вместо Махмуда, сошедшего с ума, на престол вступил его сын Ашраф; он в 1729 г. убил и Хосейна. Тахмасп (с титулом Тахмасп II) искал помощи у русских, уступая им за это прикаспийские провинции. К нему в Мазандеран явились на помощь также астрабадские тюрки-каджары, а из Хорасана пришел с отрядом добровольцев тюрк-афшар Надир (часто называемый "князь-слуга Тахмаспа", "Тахмасп-кулы-хан"). К 1730 г. Надиру удалось изгнать из П. диких афганцев, грабивших ее. В 1732 г. он свергнул Тахмаспа и сделал шахом его сына, ребенка Аббаса III, а после его смерти (1736) сам вступил на трон под именем Надир-шаха (1736-47). Победоносным изгнанием всех врагов из П., восстановлением прежних ее границ и покорением богатой Индии, Бухары и Хивы Надир прославил П. на весь мир; но внутри государства все терпели от его чудовищного деспотизма, в особенности искренние шииты, которых он начал ожесточенно преследовать, побуждая принять суннизм и разоряя за непокорность целые города. Умерщвлен был Надир своими же афшарами. Последовали 13 лет анархии. На востоке Ахмед-хан образовал самостоятельное государство Афганистан, которое с тех пор живет особой политической жизнью; Ахмед-хан завладел и Хорасаном. В остальных местах П. беспрерывно воевали друг с другом то родственники Надира, то начальники племен бахтияров, каджаров, афшаров, зендов. К 1760 г. начальник зендов Керим-хан устранил всех соперников и под титулом "векиль" ("поверенный" - номинального шаха Исмаила III) сделался правителем всех персидских земель, кроме Хорасана; столицей избран был Шираз. Правление Керим-хана отличалось человечностью, справедливостью, заботами о поднятии материального благосостояния разоренных подданных, содействием торговле и т. п.; оно восстановило преобладание иранского элемента над тюркским. С его смертью (1779) между его родственниками возникли двухлетние раздоры. Этим воспользовался князь каджаров, основатель нынешней династии, Ага-Мохаммед; он бежал из Шираза, где был заложником, в Мазандеран и объявил себя самостоятельным. Этот князь был в детстве оскоплен одним из родственников Надир-шаха, озлобился оттого на людей и отличался чрезвычайной жестокостью и жадностью. Племянник Керим-хана, Али-Мурад (1781-1786), выступив в поход против Аги - Мохаммеда, упал с лошади и убился. Все царствование его преемника Джаафара (1785-1789) было сплошной войной с завоевательным Агой; подкупленные заговорщики отравили шаха. Его сын Лютф-Али-хан (1789-1794) был храбрый и добрый юноша; однако войска ему изменили, и столица его Шираз пригласила Агу (1791); после отчаянной борьбы шах был принужден бежать в Керман. Ага осадил его; измена открыла ворота города (1794). Лютф-Али-хан бежал в Нерманшир (там он изменнически был выдан Аге-Мохаммеду и замучен); Ага приказал женщин Кермана (20000) раздать в рабство солдатам, а мужчин избить или ослепить: Аге было доставлено 7000 глаз, и он лично взвешивал и считал их. Из владений Керим-хана осталась непокорна Аге еще Грузия (Хорасан принадлежал Афганистану). Поход нового шаха-каджара на Грузию (1795) сравнивается со страшным судом. Из Грузии Ага вступил в Хорасан (1796) и собирался идти на Бухару, когда узнал, что Грузия подчинилась императрице Екатерине II. Шах возвратился в Азербейджан для войны с русскими, но император Павел отказался от мысли завоевать Грузию. В 1797 г. Ага-Мохаммед снова вступил в Грузию, но под Шушей двое слуг, которых шах замышлял казнить, убили его. Ему наследовал его племянник Баба-хан под именем Фетх-Али-шах (1797-1834) и сделал резиденцией каджаридов Техрах (Тегеран). Для утверждения своей власти ему пришлось еще воевать внутри П., в том числе в беспокойном Хорасане. С Россией из-за Грузии и Закавказья были две войны, неудачные для П. (см. Персидско-русские воины). Для избежания третьей войны из-за умерщвления Грибоедова (1829) был отправлен в Петербург с извинениями Хосрев-мирза. Фетх-Али-шаху после короткого междоусобия, поконченного соглашением Англии и России, наследовал не один из его 150 сыновей, а внук, слабоумный Мохаммед-шах (1834-1848), сын талантливого, но рано умершего Аббас-мирзы. Ему помогла Англия деньгами и офицерами, и с тех пор в П. стали бороться влияния русское и английское. Во время осады шахом Герата (1837) в войске шаха были русские офицеры и осадой руководил русский посол Симонич, а Афганистану помогла Англия; победили афганцы, и к 1840 г. английская политика на короткое время взяла было верх в П., но в 1846 г. шах заключил договор с Россией, по которому она получила большие торгово-промышленные права, а также право держать постоянные военные суда в Реште и Астрабаде. При Насреддине (1848-96, см.) визирь Мирза-Тагы-хан предпринял было в П. введение европейских реформ (между прочим строил фабрики с целью прекратить экономическую зависимость П. от России), но погиб от придворных интриг (1851). Сам шах, особенно после поездок в Европу (1873, 1878, 1889), произвел некоторые нововведения и под конец заслужил ненависть мулл, как неверный и как деспотический сократитель их прав, хотя в угоду правоверию в 1852 г. устроено было колоссальное истребление секты бабидов (см.) да и потом продолжалось преследование сектантов. Народ не любил шаха за тяжесть податей, за жестокость и за тюркское происхождение династии (хотя уже Фетх-Али-шах был приверженцем персидской литературы, а при Насреддине язык двора был всегда персидский) и иногда бунтовал. Хорасанцы, отпавши на время от шаха, вступили в борьбу с гератским афганским эмиром Яр-Мохаммедом и после его смерти (1851) были причиной неудачной войны П. с Афганистаном и Англией (мир 1857 г.). В числе побуждений к походу на Герат (ключ к Индии) было желание шаха помочь России в Крымской войне. И в войне 1877 г. П. стояла за Россию, угрожая Багдаду. Она содействовала также утверждению русской власти в области туркменов, этого бича Ирана. В 1896 г. Насреддин был убит в мечети переодетым убийцей (не бабидом, как сперва думали), и на престол вступил его сын Музаффер-ед-Дин (см.). '' Литература.'' А. Мюллер, "История ислама" (т. III, СПб., 1896), Malcolm, "History of P." (Л., 1815; 2 изд., 1829; часть в русском пер. "Сын Отечества", 1853, ч. 171, №№ 23-25 - об Аге-Мохаммеде); Маркгам, "А general sketch of the hist. of Р." (Л., 1874), "Eastern P." (2 т., Л., 1876); Герфорд Джонс Бридж, "The dynasty of the Kajars" (Л., 1838); Пиггот, "Р. ancient and modern" (Л., 187 4); Барбье-де-Мейнар, "Dictionnaire g éographique, hist. et littéraire de ' la P." (П., 1861); Блау, "Commerzielle Zust ä nde P." (Б., 1858); Ватсон, "A hist. of P. from the beginning of the XIX century" (Л., 1866); Шарден, "Voyage en Perse" (1677; новое изд. с примеч. Лангле, П., 1811); Вагнер, "Reise nach Р." (Лейпциг, 1852); Бругш, "Reise d. preuss. Gesandschaft nach P." (Л., 1862); Петерманн, "Reisen in den Orient" (Лейпциг, 1861); Полак, "Persien" (Лейпциг, 1865; часть в русском переводе в "Всем. пут.", 186 8, т. III); Ханыков, "Ethnographie de la P." (П., 1866); Вамбери, "Meine Wanderungen und Erlebnisse in P." (Пешт, 1867); Арнольд, "Through P. by caravan" (Л., 1876); Вамбери, "Der Islam im neunzehnten Jahrhundert" (Лейпциг, 1875); Beнюков, "Россия и Англия в П." ("Русский вестник", 1877, № 10); "Дневник шаха Насреддина во время путеш. через Закавказье" ("Кавказ", 1876, №№ 59-62); И. Сугорский, "Сношения с П. при Годунове" ("Русский вестник", 1890, № 10). '' А. Крымский. Метрология. Меры длины. Цер (аршин) содержит 4 черека по 4 гирра = 104 стм (в Тегеране); гесс - пяти величин (0,93-1,12 м); путевая мера фарасанг = 6,7 км. Меры поверхности - наичаще квадраты линейных мер. Жидкости и сыпучие тела продаются на вес: галвар = 100 манам, ман - различной величины. Тегеранский ман = 640 мискалей = 2,937 кг; тавризский ман = 1000 мискалей = 4 кг. Монета: счетная и золотая единица: томан в 10 кранов или 109 сенааров по 10 бисти или 100 динаров = 8,10 мар., но золотая монета томан стоит только 7,14 мар.; 1 кран в 100 бисти = 1 франку. Золотая монета в 1, ½, ¼ т омана, серебряная - в 1, ½, ¼ к рана. Медная монета "шаги" в 1/20 крана, или в 50 динариев, двойной - в 100 динариев и половинный в 25 динариев. Обращаются русские империалы за 25½ кранов. Категория:Иран Категория:Персия